


Ritual Breakfast

by Siberianskys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Cooking, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: Allbingo Food Fest Prompt: Potatoes
Relationships: Clint Barton & Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Allbingo





	Ritual Breakfast

Clint poked around in the refrigerator and found the ingredients he wanted to make Phil breakfast. He hoped to have the breakfast ready before Phil woke-up and got out of bed. It made Clint happy to serve his husband breakfast in bed on their anniversary, because he did it for Phil on the anniversary of their first date. So once they were married, he began the ritual of bringing hm breakfast in bed on their wedding anniversary. 

Clint brought a pot of water to a boil so he could poach eggs as he put 8 slices of bacon on the grill to cook while he turned the leftover mashed potatoes into potato pancakes. He dredged the potato cakes in flour and fried them in butter until they were brown on both sides. When everything was about done, he made toast so if he timed it right everything would be done at the same time. He put the toast on a plate with poached eggs on top and next to the toast he put 2 strips of bacon. Next to the large plate he placed a small plate with a potato pancake, a mug of black coffee and a glass of orange juice. The single red rose in a small vase fit perfectly among the dishes. 

"You piss off Agent?" Tony asked, coming into the kitchen. 

Clint laughed. "No, Tony, I did not piss off Phil. It's our wedding anniversary. I do this every year if one of us hasn't been called out on a mission and Fury knows better than to do that unless the world is coming to an end."

"You know that's death on a plate," Tony said, as he started assembling his regular morning smoothie. 

"We don't make a habit of it," Clint said, lifting the tray and heading toward the kitchen exit. "I made extra if if you want some."

Once Clint had disappeared from view, Tony helped himself to a piece of bacon. Noticing the potato pancake he thought what the hell, you only live once. He took down a plate, placed a potato pancake on it with a poached egg on top. Smirking, he took another piece of bacon and placed it next to his egg and potato. After he finished blending the smoothie he placed it in the freezer to drink for lunch. After pouring himself a cup of coffee, he put it all on a tray along with a banana from the fruit bowl and headed out to the TV room to find something to watch.


End file.
